The Mystic Trio
by Daedric Prince of Oblivion
Summary: A team called Red Dawn have risen. They seek creators of three realms - Darkrai, the creator of dreams. Entei, the creator of fire. And Zapdos, the creator of electricity. They seek this to banish all inferior life to a planet of hellish proportions. It is up to three people - Ryan, Renee and Rendell - to save humanity. RATED T FOR CHAR DEATH, STRONG LANGUAGE AND SOME GORE.
1. Chapter 1 - Zapdos

**THE MYSTIC TRIO**

By Awesome Kyurem

Inspired by the folks at the Pokemon Roleplay Club and one of the RPs I made there and thought up late at night due to the internet not being on.

CHAPTER 1: ZAPDOS

The man sat atop a ledge upon the top of the volcano. He was notably tall, looking perhaps seven-foot two, and just the brief outline of him would strike fear into the hearts of onlookers. He was like a shadow come to life, dark. Although that was likely related to the fact the moon shone like a giant, grey ball in the sky. It was 9 p.m. The man had been in this state for 3 hours now, sitting and looking into the dark abyss of a sky. It was as if he was looking for something. Something elusive...

A machine stood infront of him, and next to him was a scorpion creature, just over half the size of who appeared to be his master. He was saying brief words like "Drap" and "Pion", occasionally mixing them together to say the Pokemon's full name, "Drapion". One such time, he looked inquisitively upon the figure next to him and asked, "Drapion?". The figure replied, "Don't worry. Zapdos shall be ours in only a short matter of time… then my plan shall be set into motion. The trio that created our region, Sierre; Zapdos, Entei and Darkrai… they shall be mine. And then I shall be able to create a world to condemn all humans and Pokemon inferior to me and Red Dawn to eternal damnation. And all that oppose me, Jonathan, shall be no more… as I shall be a creator deity in my new world.", the human, of whom I shall start referring to as Jonathan, replied, followed by a maniacal laugh.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the outskirts of Sierre, a man, who seemed around twenty-eight years of age, was somewhere within a crowd that was eager to get it's paws on good deals at the monthly market. The man, around 6 foot dead in height, had a blue fringe as his hairstyle, and a black jacket with "Red Dawn - Nick -" on the back. The last word was illegible due to wearing, decay and dust covering it. Breaking out of the crowd, he moved just outside the markets and stood infront of a wall, staring at the horizon of the region, relatively famous for it's beauty - albeit it's shaky past of gang warfare, gambling and crime. Also in the crowd was a man coming towards this 'Nick' fellow swiftly, with a shiny silver object in his hand. This turned out to be a knife, granted everybody knew it was a weapon. They were about to run for their lives when the armed man swiftly got the attention of 'Nick' and hurtled the knife deep into his stomach before running off.

In panic, the crowd was all over the place. Some ran home, some took no notice and some checked on the man. One such person, a woman, ran over to him and checked his pulse. "Who did this?!", she asked in panic. The man replied with the last of his energy, "Re-en-ndell Ki-ich-her...". This was pretty much a gasp. As his arm, stretched and pointing north, lay there, his pulse declined steadily. The woman muttered to herself, "...I swear I've heard that name before.". Then the pulse stopped. Zero beats per minute. Dead.

Hours passed, and the body was the only thing that stayed there. Everyone had gone. Even the market stands. There was no available police officers at this time. Even the body seemed it didn't want to remain there. Or, as a matter of fact, it wasn't even dead anymore. It got up, the jacket gone but nothing else, and sent out a Weavile. "Nice work, Weavile.", the man smirked, patting the Ice-type on the back. "If we keep being reckless like this, I might get caught. Ah, well! 'Boss' Jonathan will be proud!", the man laughed, as he sent out a Dusknoir, who teleported himself, Weavile and the man to the police HQ. He was wearing the police uniform, and on it had been stitched a name on it -

'Rendell Kicher'

At this moment, a black-haired girl, ten or so years younger than Rendell, walked down the street of the 'murder'. She turned on the radio to listen to something, and a news report was on. "Hero or Vigilante? Nobody knows as a 3rd Red Dawn member was murdered today in the markets. He has been identified as a Nick Garrett. Story at four.", the newsreader stated. The woman wondered if it was really true. She found out so when she stepped in a pile of blood. "...huh, it's a shame I wasn't there to witness the Red Dawn goon murdered by someone else.", she said to herself. At this moment, Rendell appeared behind her, and Weavile followed him closely. They waited to make their move.

Meanwhile, Jonathan smirked as he fired the machine at a bright yellow figure. Bam. "Zapdos is mine! My plan is starting off well...", he yelled maniacally.

_EDITOR'S NOTE - I hope you enjoyed this. This is my comeback to writing stories, and a first in that this story isn't absolute horse-crap! Hopefully. Anyway, Rendell and the girl will appear in the story a lot more, and Jonathan will appear frequently too. But we've yet to introduce the main protagonists. No sneak-previews._

_CHARACTER LIST SO FAR - Rendell (alive), Renee (alive. Yup, she's the girl), Jonathan (alive), Zapdos (alive)._

_=D_

_Also, I will say that the next chapters will be longer, don't worry. =3_


	2. Chapter 2 - Illusions

**THE MYSTIC TRIO**

Still inspired by dem same tings, and thanks to Green Seal, first reviewer, creator of Renee [of whom you'll see moar of] and fellow RPer who worked on this RP with me. 8D

CHAPTER 2: ILLUSIONS

The girl was walking along the street of the murder, with Rendell following her closely. When she was near the end of the street, the man made his move and walked forward. Oblivious, the girl saw Rendell and simply assumed that he was just there to look at the pile of blood, like everybody else. So, it's pretty easy to see why she was a bit intimidated by Rendell suddenly and violently grabbing her, and more scared by the shout of, "Dusknoir! Now!". At this moment, something more alarming happened, as Rendell's Dusknoir reanimated itself from nothingness and grabbed the struggling woman, as if she was a fish out of water, before the Gripper Pokémon placed her over it's shoulder and, before she could open her mouth to scream, entered a portal with Rendell, as they ended up in a place filled with trees and treehouses... this wasn't what they'd planned.

"Oh, for Arceus's sake, Dusknoir! Fortree City?!", Rendell stated, facepalming. "Ah, well, I s'pose you're tired from all those illusions from today. Let's wait here for sometime while I wait for your energy to recharge.", he continued, with the 'Boss' part spoken in quite a sarcastic tone. His attention then turned to the girl, who had been hurled onto the ground. "Well, well, well! Who are you?", Rendell asked. His voice had quickly shifted to a much more serious and imposing tone. "I bet you're a part of Red Dawn, aren't you?".

The girl was clearly angered by this and quickly jumped up onto Rendell's back, and began to grab his arms in a fashion she hoped would induce pain. "Who the hell are you?!", she asked angrily. As Rendell realized he'd left his guard down and was continuing to do so, he quickly reversed the lock by headbutting the girl in the stomach. She flew a few feet back. "You don't need to know me, but you... I can tell you're a member of Red Dawn, you stubborn, pesky little girl!", he angrily said. The woman was quick to reply, "How dare you! Associating me with those lowlife thieves?! And DON'T call me a little girl!". Quickly, she pulled out a Desert Eagle pistol and aimed it at Rendell's head.

Rendell smirked. "Hah! You'll only get yourself hurt with that, and plus I can get you arrested for that...", he sneered. He pulled out a police badge and showed it to the girl. "Also, OK then, I'll stop calling you that... Renee."

"Thanks for sto-wait, how do you know my name? And if you're an officer, why'd you kidnap and assault me? Seems a bit harsh.", Renee asked. She was somewhat intrigued by Rendell. He seemed almost to be a rogue cop, probably a corrupted one at that. "Well?"

"We have criminal records on you. You've previously been charged with assault on a Day-Care owner.", Rendell informed. "We know what you look like. Also, you a) have an illegal weapon on you and b) walked through a crime scene. Technically, you were tampering with evidence. Both things are illegal.", he continued. "But, still... YOU PLACED ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE IN HOENN.", Renee argued.

"Eh... well, I didn't know you were a good guy. Well, now I know you are, I'd like to make a proposition, Miss Hansen.", Rendell asked.

"What is it? And you understand I have no good reason to trust that you won't brutally murder me...", Renee replied. Rendell sweatdropped. "Actually, I was hoping if you'd like to join me in my travels of taking down Team Red Dawn..."

At this moment, Renee's face lit up as a grin grew on her face. "Yes, I would, thank you very much."

Rendell nodded, and the two shook hands. "Alright. Dusknoir, teleport us back to Trench City.", he said. This happened, and the vanished back to Sierre's market in Trench Town.

**- INTERVAL -**

(Hey, um, quick question - can anyone leave something in the reviews if this does not make sense? . ( ._.) Please? )

**- END OF INTERVAL -**

The 19-year old stood outside the alleyway. He'd been used to it ever since the cruise ship crashed in this gangland s**thole when he was 12. He'd learnt of the shady history of this usually sunny resort. It wasn't always like that. Legend has it that there was a man called Cyrus Smith who walked Sierre eight years prior to this. He took down a huge gang that was like a mafia, with the help of a legendary Pokemon he released some time after. He then became the president of Sierre, in what was the 100th election at the time. He's still president to this day. Although that story is one of Sierre's less famous tales compared to the Sierre Kings, which stalked the land 10 years ago, this 19-year old knew all about the man. How? Because the president is this boy's uncle.

Anyway, he wasn't in such a suspicious spot to do bad. He got curious and decided to investigate the area. This boy was tall, but that's expected for someone of the turbulent teenage years, at 6'1". He had hair similar to that of a certain Johto trainer, the son of a boss of a now-fabled Team Rocket, which disbanded 14 years ago. He had somewhat dark blue eyes, and he had a cigarette in his mouth. His outfit suggested he was a troublemaker, although he thought it looked kinda cool. He had a black shirt with blue stripes going down it and a picture of a Master Ball on it, with "This T-shirt is a Ditto" written on it (it clearly wasn't). He had baggy, black tracksuit bottoms with a silver thing sticking out of a pocket, and black and white sneakers. This silver thing was a .44 magnum, but he only had it for self defense.

He'd been peer-pressured into the smoking a few days ago by his friends, but he was reluctant to do it in the first place. Well, they weren't really his friends after what'd happened the other day. I won't go into detail with this, but what happened was they killed one of his first Pokemon to bully him. Full of vindict, this usually bubbly young adult considered shooting the boys with a .44 Magnum pistol he'd found two years ago. But he decided it's not worth the loss, and put the gun away. Although the gun did scare the kids off...

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and hurled it on the floor, coughing and spluttering. "Oh god, what the hell? This was a terrible idea... Screw doing this for much longer. Although...", he said. He took out another one, and he shook his head. "Nah. This ain't worth the money.", he continued as he hurled the box onto the floor whilst walking off. Inevitably, a junkie did come along and smoke them all.

He then began to walk back. "Oh, yeah, I was gonna see about that shady alley...", he said as he pulled out his pistol and walked into the alleyway he promised he'd check out. The sun shone brightly, explaining the t-shirt, whilst it revealed a name on the pistol - "Ryan". Ryan continued to walk deeper into the alley, before found out it was a dead end. "Phew...", he sighed, wiping the sweat off his head before he turned around to see a group of hoodlums with knives and even one of them having a one-handed submachine-gun. "What you got on you?", the SMG one asked, prompting Ryan to shake his head. "Nothing.", he said, showing no fear. "I said, WHAT YOU GOT?!", he shouted, getting closer with his gang, suggesting he was the leader of the group, whilst threatening to shoot the red-haired boy by sticking it up close to his face. "I said, nothing.", Ryan continued, now beginning to panic just a little.

The boy with the SMG stopped in his tracks. "Get him.", he ordered one of the group, who nodded and went to stab Ryan in the leg, when he was stopped by a figure who stopped in front of the boy, jumping down from a roof top. This figure was completely black, with a white foggy 'hat' covering one of it's light blue eyes, the colour of the sky on this cloudless day. It had a red thing around it's neck that resembled a collar. It was around 5 foot in height, and had black, tattery shoulders that wafted above the arms, each with claw-like hands. It had no legs, and it sort of had an hourglass figure. The glare that this figure was giving the boys was enough to make a hardened war veteran have nightmares. So, it needn't have spoken a word, for the boys ran off sweating, with one of them asking the SMG-boy, "I DON'T THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TRY... TRY AND MUG HIM.". The SMG-boy muttered, "You think?", with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Everybody in the group knew too well why they should've ran off, and if you haven't guessed it, I'll tell you. That figure was Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon, and the creator of dreams. The primary member of the Mystic Trio.

Ryan was also a bit scared now, as he was up against the wall. "D-d-d-duh... duh-duh... Darkrai? What do you... you want with me?", he stuttered in sheer terror.

Darkrai chuckled, before telepathically speaking to Ryan. _Heheh... am I really that terrifying? Sorry about that, I just didn't want you to get hurt... thing is, see, I kinda need you._, was what it thought to Ryan. "Wait... you... need me for... for what? Are... are you in trouble?", the red-haired 19-year old asked. Darkrai paused for a moment. _...yes. You're the only one who I've followed that I can entrust. You see, Red Dawn are chasing me down. I'm scared, Ryan. I need your help... I request one thing: can you protect me from Red Dawn's psychotic members?_, he telepathically stated. At this, Ryan got up and smiled. "...it may be a bit sudden, but I know of Red Dawn's goals, and I'd rather travel with something I'm - no offence - terrified of than have Red Dawn destroy the world and pretty much sends everything to hell. So, I'll accept that offer. Welcome to the team, Darkrai.", Ryan replied, and the two new friends embraced each other. _Nice shirt, by the way._, Darkrai joked.

_END OF CHAPTER 2_

_EDITOR'S NOTE: Well, we've got all the absolute main characters having appeared by the end of this chapter. We have our two main heroes, Ryan and Darkrai, then we have our main antagonist, Jonathan and Team Red Dawn, and we have the also important Renee and Rendell. More will come, don't worry. This will probably alter from the original RP in that it will have more than five characters and also minor details such as the initial conversation between Renee and Rendell - let's just say Renee shot Rendell and appearantly kill him, only for Rendell to reveal it was all an illusion, as well as Renee wasn't so happy to accept Rendell's proposition, as well as the words in the conversation. We also have Ryan, who looked a lot more like Silver and was freakishly tall, at 6'5". For a 19-year old. Anyway, I'm just rambling now. I'd like to thank FeelLikeSmiling (creator of Rendell and fellow RPer), Green Seal (you know why already), Cakethief (if it had not had been for her creating the Pokemon Roleplay Club, none of us would've met) and two other fellow RPers, CamaCorp2027 and Lunarium Prince, for being so supportive. Last, but not least, I'd like to thank you, as readers, for reading this. =3 But this is only Chapter 2 out of probably 20 plus. =D_

_LIST OF CHARACTERS SO FAR (order of importance) - Ryan (Alive), Darkrai (Alive), Jonathan (Alive and mentally deranged), Renee (Alive), Rendell (Alive), Zapdos (Possessed by Jonathan)._

_-Awesome Kyurem_


	3. Chapter 3 - First Impressions

**THE MYSTIC TRIO**

Colossal thanks to WhiteOwl74 for writing the first few chapters of 'The Phantom of the Nightmare Pokemon', which is probably the best Pokemon fanfic I've ever read (although FeelLikeSmiling's _Love and Memories_ gives close competition... let's call them joint-first), rekindling my old love of Pokemon Ranger - Shadows of Almia and inspiring me to keep my head up and keep doing this! =D This one's for you, WhiteOwl.

Chapter 3 - First Impressions

The sun shone brightly in the region, as Ryan looked at Darkrai, grinning, and grabbed an empty Master Ball from his pocket. "Just right for the occasion... this is something I've dreamed about for longer than I can remember...", the 19-year old stated, still smirking. Darkrai nodded, moved a safe distance away from Ryan, and then braced himself. The next thing he saw as a blue aura surrounding him for a brief moment, before he saw complete darkness, whilst rocking. The purple ball rocked once... twice... for a third time... and then it clicked in a triumphant manner. The Pitch-Black Pokemon was caught.

Ryan strolled towards the ball containing the Dark-type legendary, still unable to keep a straight face, and then put it in his pocket. With a continuing rush of confidence, he walked out of the alley and crossed the street. He'd already defeated the region's 8 gyms, so with the beast he'd just obtained, he'd be able to make the Elite Four beg for mercy. _But that wouldn't be such a good idea_, he thought. _It'd attract attention, and Red Dawn would undoubtedly find me, kill me brutally, and then confiscate Darkrai. Part one of their seemingly-flawless plan would be complete. I must resist the temptation of fame, fortune and glory until Red Dawn is taken down._

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Renee was strolling the streets nearby this area. This area of the region was near the volcano left there by a strange, geological event some years ago. And, in turn, the volcano homed the last member of the mystic trio, and the last target of Red Dawn's ambitious plans. Entei, the volcano Pokemon. This was known to be a powerful Pokemon, easily capable of killing a Charizard instantaniously. So, if used in the wrong hands, many people would be burnt to death, unless they agreed to be slaves for Jonathan. Something like that, anyway.

She just so happened to pass by the aforementioned volcano, too. Noticing the mountain bound to spew magma at any given moment, Renee ran back inside it and looked inside. There were multiple Red Dawn grunts inside the building, and there was Entei. Each of them were protected against fire, and each of them had a miniature version of Jonathan's hypnotism machine that was still capable of mind-blanking an Alakazam, the smartest creatures to walk the planet. Inevitably, she began to panic. She cautiously walked into the volcano, revealing a small combat knife, and she tiptoed towards the centre grunt, so nobody could see her.

Cautiously, she grabbed the throat of the man and silently dug into the throat, before rubbing it across. As soon as Renee released her grip, the man fell to the floor, leaving only a small line on the throat. She then proceeded to pick up the man's G36C assault rifle, before shooting three of the grunts dead. Inevitably, at this, they took heed to the hindering girl, and immediately opened fire. Boosted by the adrenaline and testosterone pumping through her body, she narrowly dodged the bullets, and with some of the last of her energy, hurled an Ultra Ball at Entei, who was frozen in fear. The ball didn't even rock due to the sheer terror induced by the scenes, so a catch was guaranteed. It was successful.

"EVERYONE!", a voice from the top of the volcano yelled. "KILL THE GIRL! TAKE ENTEI!", it continued, revealing itself to be that of the head of the murderous Red Dawn platoon, Jonathan. Too scared to do anything else; to think anything else... to know anything else, the group opened fire at Renee.

She would've surely perished to, if the figure with the revolver hadn't intervened by quickly picking off the men, around 9 left in all, by shooting the ones closest to Renee. They hadn't the time to think to use the weapons in their hands. As the last bullet hit the final grunt in the spinal area, causing him to hit the ground and jar around a little, the figure walked out, revealing itself to be Ryan. Jonathan bashed his fist on the mountain, as a few rocks rained to the floor near the Master Ball, before yelling, **"YOU YOUNG BASTARDS! I'll make my revenge exact on you, and it shall be served sweet..."**, down the hole. Alarmed by the voice, Darkrai was somewhat outraged and came out of his ball and tried to fire a large Dark Void at Jonathan.

Which was probably the least thought-through idea in the history of mankind, as a) the volcano was a good mile high, so it was bound to miss, b) the volcano walls would just stop the void and c) Jonathan was armed, and looking for Darkrai. So, yeah. Ryan hissed, "What are you doing?", causing Darkrai to think for a brief second. _...oh, shit. Sorry._, and returning to his ball. Jonathan did, of course, notice this, and evilly smikred. **"Oh ho ho... I'll be coming for both of you, then!",** he evilly chuckled/yelled, before revealing a Honchkrow and flying away on it. Renee slowly walked to Ryan, with Entei's Master Ball in his hand. "Did I just... for real... see...", she stuttered, stricken by awe. Ryan proudly nodded, before picking up an M-16 from one of the corpses and placing it on his back, covering quite a bit of it with his bag as to not seem suspicious. "Yes, ma'am, you did. I'm impressed with your defiance of the odds and your magnificent capture of Entei.", Ryan replied.

At this, Renee blinked slowly and in disbelief. "Oh, I see... you're a Red Dawn creep!", she then cautiously stated. The 19-year old boy adjacent to her sighed and facepalmed. "...what? Of course I'm not! I just killed 9 of them and saved your life!", he argued. Renee then considered this and nodded. She decided to believe him, and said, "Sorry about that. I'm quick to judge, and Darkrai isn't exactly the first Pokemon that comes to your mind as 'not suspicous'. I'm just rambling now, aren't I? I'm Renee.", before sticking out her hand.

"Ryan.", Ryan replied, shaking the new owner of Entei's hand. The two smiled at each other, before Renee took a breath and noted, "My mother always told me about a boy she knew who owned Darkrai... Cyrus or something. But I never thought I'd see it in person.", with a smile. "Can I... see it again?", she asked nicely. "Oh, of course you can. But I do have a gun at the ready.", Ryan replied, holding Darkrai's Master Ball in his hand and sending him out. He then grabbed the Desert Eagle in his pocket and hid it behind his back. _..Isabel? Is... is that... that you?!_, the legendary asked in shock and surprise.

"No. I'm her daughter, Renee... I've heard a lot about you.", Renee smiled. Nervous, Darkrai stated, _Uh... I'm assuming that's... a... a good thing?_, prompting the girl to nod. Ryan then yelled, "Sorry to interrupt, but... a group of Red Dawn is approaching! I think it'd be a good time to run!", returning Darkrai to his ball and grabbing Renee by the hand, dragging her outside, where the Red Dawn goons stopped following, losing track. "...this may sound a bit bizzare...", Renee started, once they'd stopped, which was near an alleyway. "...but... I've made an alliance with this guy to take down Red Dawn... please can you join?", she continued.

"Of course I will!", Ryan replied, causing Renee to smile. Ryan then sent out a Charizard. "OK, use Fly, back to Trench City!", he ordered, as the dragon-like Pokemon did that. However, in the skies, a helicopter flew past. Jonathan was in it, and the quick-witted vindictive psychopath hurled a knife at Renee's kneecap. It hit, and she fell off Charizard. "NO!", Ryan yelled, swooping down on Charizard to catch her.

But the girl kept falling, outpacing the Charizard. Everyone but Charizard, who had no clue what was going on at this moment in time, was beginning to seriously panic. The two got dangerously close to the ground...

closer...

closer...

"NOOO!", Ryan yelled, as he put his hand out for Renee to catch. Renee grabbed the hand.

But was it too late?

Something crashed into the ground at that moment... was it Renee?

_END OF CHAPTER 3_

_EDITOR'S NOTE: So, there we are. Rendell now knows Renee, Renee now knows Ryan, and, in Chapter 4, it's revealed we don't need to make the third link. So, of course, what we just had there seemed like a bit of romance between Renee and Ryan. Well, don't worry! Later on, she'll pretty much become infatuated with... one of the boys. You'll have to wait to see which one! =D Suspense is awesome. Also, don't worry, we will reveal Darkrai's, um... darker side. I also do seriously suggest reading one of the other fanfics, I'll link them here now._

_'The Phantom Of The Nightmare Pokemon' by WhiteOwl74: __s/8755821/1/The-Opera-of-the-Nightmare-Pokemon_

_'Love and Memories' by FeelLikeSmiling: __ s__/8189477/1/Love-and-Memories_

_I hope you enjoy them both as much as I did. The Phantom of the Nightmare Pokemon I like because of the mystery and suspense of it all, Love and Memories because it's so spontaneous and comes up with unique new shippings. It's impossible to decide which one's better! }:\_

_Also this is kind of an achievement for me, as this story is not only the first story I've done that I've actually felt proud of myself for, it's the first one ever to surpass 2 chapters! Hooray for me! =D_

_The character list is pretty much the same as the last Chapter. :D Oh, I suppose I'll update it:_

_CHARACTER LIST SO FAR (order of importance): Ryan (alive), Darkrai (alive), Renee (alive), Rendell (alive), Entei (alive), Zapdos (alive), Jonathan (alive and mentally deranged), Ryan's Charizard (Alive)._

_I'm just rambling on now, aren't I?_

_-Awesome Kyurem_


	4. Chapter 4 - Red Dawn

**THE MYSTIC TRIO**

Apologies for not updating this for a while, I've just been caught up with nearly being taken off this website by my brother. Kudos to WhiteOwl74, for writing the MOST AWESOME THING EVER, currently at Chapter 10. Shame to see it about to close... ;_; Anyway, I know you've probably lost patience, either at my inability to be a good writer or the long wait (it's the first one, I know)... Erm, because of my extreme laziness, I didn't check what actually happened in the RP to know what happened here, so this chapter - and the last chapter - will differ heavily from the original RP. But change is usually good! Usually. Anyway... Chapter 4 or 5, I honestly don't know which, commence!

CHAPTER 4 - REMINDER

Renee continued her descent at an alarming rate, and it seemed as if her death was assured. She had passed out from the shock, and it seemed Ryan's Charizard could not keep up. What also made matters worse was the fact that, just when Charizard was mere inches away from the falling girl, the helicopter's sniper fired a round at Ryan, causing him to faint from blood loss, and thus forth fall off Charizard, the only one currently concious, and join Renee in her fall. The two had no time to recover if they had the chance, anyway, as they were now closer to the ground than the tops of most nearby buildings. All hope was lost... or was it?

Sensing the panic and tension, Darkrai came out of his ball and quickly looked around. He noticed that he, too, was falling, and was now around 50 feet from the ground, along with Renee and Ryan. Using his initiative, he quickly grabbed the two people's arms, placing Ryan over his shoulder. He then grabbed a rooftop and clung on for a few seconds, before climbing down the building. All he saw through a window was a child of nine run towards the window and stare in awe, jaw-dropped. When he was roughly ten feet away from the earth, he let go, and fell onto the ground, before carrying Ryan and Renee to a safe location. He did not realize the helicopter was still following him, albeit rather cautiously, as being obvious would alarm the Pitch-Black Pokemon and, consequently, cause it to vanish.

Anyway, Darkrai continued walking until he was near some trees, whereupon he laid the two down, and decided to stay in the vicinity of the area, a park, no less. Otherwise, all sorts could happen to the two, and none of it for the better. At this moment, he looked up to the sky. Inevitably, Darkrai spotted the helicopter, and began to growl. Those who had not already ran away in sheer shock and panic - I mean, it'd be kinda scary seeing a legendary Pokemon in your average park, wouldn't it? - did so at that moment, as Darkrai ascended and gave chase to the helicopter at a surprising rate.

As the vehicle, carrying Red Dawn's boss and main priority, Jonathan, attempted to escape the wrath of Darkrai, but it simply couldn't. Eventually, the pursuing Pokemon dug his claws onto the top of the helicopter, but had to quickly switch the paw he was digging in with many times whilst moving, in fear of getting a limb cut off by the swift blades of the propellor. After a few minutes of staying unnoticed, the pilot believing to have escaped, Darkrai put his hands through the roof, where the pilot was, and then fell in, with his power to pass through walls coming in handy. He silently approached the man, until he was mere inches away. So close, in fact, the pilot turned around and was about to scream. His body didn't find the air in his lungs to. He was too terrified to make a noise. Darkrai then quickly grabbed the pilot by his neck, and was about to choke him to death. The pilot managed to quietly rasp out, "...they'll... find... out... no... point... attacking...", before Darkrai replied through telepathy, _...it's worth the risk._, before jerking his arms, the blades from his elbow piercing the skin and entering the throat. So, his throat was slit and he had his neck snapped at the same time.

The Nightmare Pokemon then walked into the place where the sniper and Jonathan were. His attention quickly turned to the former. In the fear of seeing this, he'd accidentally dropped his rifle through the door, so it was now thousands of feet below the helicopter. He was shivering and cringing, in a nervous wreck. He barely had the courage to reveal a pistol from his pocket, and aimed it at Darkrai, who was now giving off an intimidating glare."...uh... I wi... will sho... shoot... if...", the sniper gulped, as the Pitch-Black Pokemon just glared at it continously. Darkrai got closer, and then grabbed the gun and twisted it, before jerking it, causing it to fall out of the sniper's possession. He then simply hurled it out of the window, before stabbing his claws into the sniper's chest, so he began bleeding rapidly, before smirking. _...no chance, mate. You can't shoot without a gun._, he replied, as he headbutted the man so that he fell from the helicopter. Darkrai simply watched before firing a Dark Void down towards the man, making him simply dissappear.

Turning around, the legendary saw Jonathan, who'd prepared a parachute to save him from the falling helicopter. "I'll be back for you... if you survive.", he smugly said, hurling a knife into Darkrai's arm before jumping out of the helicopter. This caused the legendary to fall from the helicopter, unconcious for a few seconds. He then regained his senses and hovered towards the tree he'd left Ryan and Renee near. The two were now awake, and had noticed Darkrai's absence. Covering his eyes from the sun, Ryan sighed, "...urf... Darkrai... where've you been? It... must have been you who dragged us... here... thanks...".

Darkrai smiled and said, _Thanks... oh, and... erm... I've not done anything... er... yeah..._, in a nervous tone. A tone that implies lying. The lying was evidenced further by an exploding helicopter inside the walls of the park. Silently, Ryan and Renee got up, surprised in the extreme, and walked off with Darkrai. Charizard had been returned to his ball.

INTERVAL

(well, we've seen Darkrai's more psychotic side. So, we now get Ryan and Rendell to meet!)

Elsewhere in the Sierre region, Renee and Ryan were walking down a street. "So, you know how I offered to fight Red Dawn with me and someone else?", she asked, prompting the boy to nod. "Well, I've arranged for you two to meet...", she continued. Ryan smiled. "I can't wait to see who it is...", he enthusiastically replied. At this, the two stopped and waited for someone to come around the corner. After some time, a man passed around the corner, a Dusknoir following him. The man resembled Rendell... it was Rendell, just disguised. Very well, in fact.

So, it was understandable that Renee was unsure. "...erm... who are you?", she asked. At this, the disguise faded, revealing, obviously, Rendell. "Don't worry. It's only me, Renee.", he replied, prompting Renee and Rendell to smile.

"Heheh! Dusknoir's good...", she praised. "Anyway, I'd like you to meet Ry-...", Renee continued. She stopped when she saw Ryan. His eye was twitching uncontrollably, his face red like a pomegranite, and his fists clenched tightly. "...**you...**", he muttered. "...Rendell Kicher... after all these years... we meet again."

"Do I know you or something?", Rendell asked, unsure of the cause of Ryan's anger and how he was involved.

"...I believe you should know me very well. Ten years ago. You bullied me at school. Ryan. Remember?", the angry 19-year old replied.

"...oh... that was you?", Rendell asked skeptically. Ryan nodded.

"...guys, now's not the time...", Renee sighed.

But the two males wouldn't listen, as the 28-year old squared up to Ryan. "...you know... I still haven't really forgiven you...", Ryan stated.

"...seriously, guys... there's a-"

"...and I didn't really finish...", Rendell bluntly replied.

"...guys, just stop..."

"Well, shall we continue?"

"GUYS, SERIOUSLY, JUST LISTEN! THERE'S A F**KING RED DAWN PLANE WATCHING US, AND I SUGGEST WE RUN!", Renee yelled, her frustration about to erupt.

Ryan and Rendell simply turned to Renee and stared blankly, as ropes came down from the plane.

END OF CHAPTER 4

_EDITOR'S NOTE: OK, thank GOD I finally finished it. I know it probably sucks very badly, I've just become quite lazy recently, and I also decided to watch quite a few PewDiePie videos... :D Anyway, yes, I know, it's almost nothing like the roleplay (to the two other people that RPed with me on this), but... it kinda works. So... erm... Chapter 5 hopefully won't take this long to upload. Man, this story will have a lot of chapters... =D_

_Character list: Same as last time..._

_-Awesome Kyurem_


End file.
